The Greatest Man That Ever Lived
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Angie and A Double have a love hate relationship. Oneshot as requested by Zombie450AirBournePrincess. Enjoy :D


Dan Solwold or as you would know him as Austin Aries was the biggest jackass I had ever had the unfortunate luck to be acquainted with. Every damn thing about the man grated on me. The way he swaggered down to the ring. Propped himself up in the corner when he was bored or just because he could. The way he winked and blew kisses whenever I was ring side with my best friend Patrick Martin or Alex Shelley. He just infuriated me. Like he was doing now as I tried to get Pat back in the ring.

"Come on Alex get back in!" I shouted trying to get the fans behind him as Dan propped himself in the corner looking down at us.

"What's the matter Angie? Can't he beat the Greatest Man that Ever Lived?" I breathed deeply making sure I had a decent comeback.

"Oh he can so beat the Greatest Asshole that Ever Lived!" He shook his head getting down. The next thing I knew he was jumping over the ropes to careen in to Pat just as he got back to his feet. He stood raising his hands bowing at me before blowing a kiss to me then throwing Pat back into the ring. He hit the Brainbuster to Pat and got the win. I rolled into the ring as he showed off his title and celebrated.

"Alex, you ok?" Pat nodded holding his head as I helped him sit. I really had hoped Pat would beat him and knock the arrogant prick off his high freaking horse. I stood turning to the ropes only to find Dan invading my space. "What do you want Aries?" I growled at him. He smirked grabbing me and kissing me. I didn't react at first. I couldn't seem to comprehend what was going on. But then I realised that ass was kissing me. I shoved at him and he backed off smiling his eyes glinting. Then he jumped out of the ring and backstage.

"What was with Dan kissing you? That wasn't in the script." Pat said a little annoyed. Him and Dan weren't on speaking terms since his return from injury. I don't know exactly what happened just that Pat didn't feel all too friendly towards him. I just didn't like him in general. Sure he was kinda good looking if you liked bearded guys and he was good in the ring, but he was an arrogant douche bag. And he had embarrassed me by kissing me in the ring for all to see without me okaying it first.

"I don't know Pat, but I'm going to find out. Even if I have to kick his ass!" I got up from the Guns locker room and marched to Dan's. I banged on his door long and hard. But he didn't answer.

"Solwold open this damn door!" I growled. I heard a laugh behind me that was unmistakably Dan's. I whirled pointing my finger at him. "You! How dare you?" He just smiled more.

"Do you mind Angie, I need to shower and change." He pushed me gently to the side and walked in. He was so not getting off this lightly.

"I do mind Dan! I want a damn explanation!" He turned, that damn smile on his face again.

"What's there to explain? I kissed you end of." He went to turn to the showers but I grabbed his arm turning him back to me ready to make him tell me. But I didn't expect him to grab me and kiss me again. He pressed me to him hooking his hand behind my head and pressing a hand to my lower back holding me as close as he could. I pushed at his muscled arms trying to get free of him, but he just held me closer. But by bit my resolve wavered and I found myself kissing him back. My hand clawing at his back the other running through his hair as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as our tongues fought for dominance. He pushed me up against the wall his hands going to the hem of my shirt before pulling it quickly over my head breaking the kiss.

"Dan what are you doing?" I got out as he kissed my neck.

"Well I'm just in my trunks. I think that's a little unfair don't you?" Before I could reply he'd unclasped my bra, my breast spilling out.

"Dan we can't," He leaned back from laying kisses on my breast.

"And why not?" And I couldn't think of a reason. I kicked off my skirt and stood in just my panties as Dan pulled my right nipple with his teeth his hand massaging my other breast. He laid a path of kisses down my stomach biting the skin around my naval before pulling my panties down with his teeth. He pushed my legs apart looking up my body that smirk on his face again this time it didn't annoy me but sent a chill of pleasure through me at the thought of what was about to happen.

He kissed his way up one thigh then the other and when he reached my throbbing pussy he licked up once and pulled away as my knees trembled in anticipation.

"Stop teasing." I husked out. Moments later he was lick and sucking my clit, biting gently before inserting a finger into my wet hot pussy. My knees trembled even more and to keep me up he pushed against my stomach pinning me to the wall as I grabbed his head the pressure building painfully so as he inserted another finger. Without warning my first orgasm ripped through me and I pushed off against the wall thrusting his fingers deeper inside me. My juices flowed out on to his waiting tongue and he licked every last drop up.

As he crouched on the floor I moved carefully making sure I had my balance before pushing him to lay down on the floor.

"Your turn." I smiled seductively as I ran my hand over the bulge in his wrestling trucks. I quickly rid him of them his cock standing tall and hard dripping pre-cum and begging to be sucked. I teased the tip with my tongue as I dug my nails in the sides of his very fine ass. He groaned lifting up trying to push into my mouth. Slowly I took every inch in and slowly let go swirling my tongue along his shaft as I went. One hand went to his balls as I sucked him off quickening my pace, as I couldn't take all of him I used my hand to on what I couldn't get in with the pace I had set. As he climaxed he arched off the floor bucking into my mouth his hot sticky cum spilling down my throat as I swallowed it all.

I slowly crawled up his body positioning him beneath my entrance before slowly lowering myself on to him throwing my head back as he filled me entirely. I started slow grinding into him, but he wasn't being patient as he flipped us banging into to me hard and fast. I grabbed his ass a cry of ecstasy escaping my lips as the pleasure and pressure became too much my walls tightening fast around his cock. As my orgasm washed through me his hit spilling his seed deep inside me.

We lay on the floor a tangle of limbs and very sleepy.

"Do you have any idea Angie how long I've wanted to be with you?" I shook my head surprised at the need in his voice. "I hope this changes things between us." He said hopefully. I ran my nails down his chest.

"I think it does. For starters I take back that comment about you being a jackass." I said meeting his gaze an easy smile on my face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you've got the greatest ass that ever lived." I smirked kissing him.

"I do have a nice ass." He mused kissing me.

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed this oneshot Ang and it was exactly what you expected.**


End file.
